


Forget-me-nots and coffee cakes

by tothelonelystranger



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, coffee cakes and flowers and some occ and I wrote most of this at 4am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothelonelystranger/pseuds/tothelonelystranger
Summary: A little birthday fic for Tsuna and Reborn. Fluff.





	Forget-me-nots and coffee cakes

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for Tsuna and Reborn, a little bit of fluff and maybe R27. Maybe. (How can I resist?)   
> But Happy Birthday Mr. Hitman-Tutor! Happy Birthday Little Tsu-kun!  
> Disclaimer: I forgot this last time, but all rights for this, other than the plot and cake, go to Akira Amano.   
> Otherwise, enjoy the story and leave a review!

 A hum sounded in the air, the tune slow and deep. Sweet cinnamon drifted on the early morning breeze that carried through the open windows. A tray was pulled out of the oven, baked bread steaming in the dim dawn light. Tsuna smiled before setting them down on the counter and continued the slight dancing-walking mix he had been doing while he baked.   
 It was to this scene that Reborn woke to and watched as the brunette searched the cupboards and made small messes around their kitchen. “...sometimes I look at myself and I look into his eyes… I notice the way I think about darkness with a smile...curved lips he is unable to disguise, but I think it’s just chaos making life worthwhile..”    
“Chaos.” Reborn greeted the brunette. Tsuna startled with a high pitched whine and a sudden jerk that had him slipping on the floor. Reborn caught him with a raised eyebrow. “Socks on linoleum? You’re asking to fall Dame-Tsuna.”   
“And you’re asking for an egg to the face,” growled the younger man in his arms, scowling adorably. Reborn smirked. “Only if someone wants another lesson.”   
With a quiet ‘meep’ and a quick slip from the taller male’s arms, Tsuna made a quick abscond from the kitchen. The hitman merely chuckled/ He soon followed the lithe brunette with a smirk that spoke of trouble and mayhem.  
____

“Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday to you~” Tsuna sang. Reborn was staring at the cake, smelling of espresso and dark chocolate to avoid anything too sweet. The brunette thought it was rather cute, this was the equivalent of a surprised reaction for someone who wasn’t Reborn.   
“Happy birthday dear Reborn~” he continued. If his smile was soft and his eyes a little teary, he would neither deny nor confirm it.   
It was only when the hitman suddenly wrapped arms around him that he cut off the song, startled and letting out a quiet ‘hiiiee’ that made Tsuna slap a hand over his mouth. Reborn’s chin settled on his head, a murmured word of thanks all Tsuna heard.   
\----  
“What- Reborn!”    
A collection of flowers varying between shades of blue and violet was laid before Tsuna, little centers flashing yellow and making the flowers easily rememberable. Something they had promised to each other, no matter what.   
Reborn was beginning to set out lunch- he had a picnic basket and the living room floor was covered by a soft flannel blanket that Tsuna knows they didn’t have before. “I canceled all your plans- Gokudera is planning a party at his place for tomorrow. Did you really think I would let you ignore your own birthday, Dame-Tsuna?”   
It was silent. For a moment, Tsuna could see the way Reborn was careful when placing food down on the blanket, the curl of his unruly hair in the afternoon light coming through the wide windows they adored for watching thunderstorms. His curls bobbed in the air beside his olive toned skin, and his smirk was softened by the look in his eyes when he glanced back up to Tsuna.   
 “Happy Birthday, Tsunayoshi.”   
A smile was his only answer, eyes watering and throat dry.

**Author's Note:**

> I lied. Obviously R27. But this was so hard to not turn into fluffy little pieces. Hard to work on period, a bit forced in some parts. The lyrics Tsuna sings in the first part were lyrics to a song I tweaked from a random lyric generator. I liked them.  
> Leave a review, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! I hope to be posting more stories soon.


End file.
